1. Field
The present invention generally relates to mechanisms for accessing data on computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus that facilitates using more than one hierarchical axis to access relevant pieces of information.
2. Related Art
Recent advances in information technology presently make it possible for users to access large volumes of information relating to just about any topic. However, it is often a challenging task to locate a specific piece of information that is helpful to a user on a fine-grained scale. For example, business owners who are seeking information about dealing with suppliers do not merely need information about suppliers in general—they need information about suppliers for their specific industry and for businesses which are the same size as their business. The same problem occurs more generally where a large amount of highly specific information exists (e.g., about products, such as cameras), and information about specific uses of those products is required (e.g., sports photography at night).
The problem, in abstract, is to provide a mechanism that enables users with highly granular needs to navigate through a large (and ever-growing) database of information. In particular, a user needs to find information that: is relevant to the user; has the right level of specificity for the user's needs; assumes the right level of expertise for the user; is genuinely useful; and is accurate.
Common solutions to this problem include indexed search systems, hierarchical browsing systems and tagging systems. Indexed search systems require that the user know enough about the information they are looking for (and the database over which they are searching) to formulate an effective query. Hierarchical browsing systems are typically single-dimensional, either requiring the user to traverse innumerable fine branches within the browsing hierarchy, or simply not presenting sufficiently fine-grained distinctions within the hierarchy to enable the user to quickly locate the needed information. Tagging systems are flat rather than hierarchical. This makes them relatively easy to maintain, but makes navigation to relevant content harder because everything falling into a particular tag (or combination of tags) is presented to the user at once.